Charlie Team O Aniversário
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Uma nova história do Charlie Team. Acompanhe todos os passos de Marie, na sua determinação em fazer uma surpresa ao seu namorado. Presente de Aniversário atrasado para Goldfield


**CHARLIE TEAM- O ANIVERSÁRIO __ **_**SRTA. MAYA**_

-Gold, o que gostaria de ganhar de aniversário?- perguntou Maya, sua colega de time e também namorada nova.

-Eu já ganhei um presente... que é você!- falou Jason com um sorriso e depois de respondido acaba puxando o rosto delicado da agente e a beija mais intensamente.

Desde que iniciaram o namoro, o casal superou todas as barreiras sentimentais e emocionais que os impediam de serem felizes.

Porém certas coisas ficaram quase pendentes. Uma delas é o fim do caso amoroso do engenheiro com a repórter do Metro City Times Mary Copperplain. A jornalista tinha voltado a procurá-lo e também deixar constantes recados na secretária eletrônica.

Apesar de Gold afirmar com todas as letras que não possui nada com ela, Marie sente ciúmes, mas procura deixar isso de lado.

Até então tudo estava bem, porém a britânica acabou explodindo de raiva quando viu seu namorado e Mary conversando calmamente no restaurante e depois ver a repórter quase se agarrando no pescoço dele, a ponto de beijá-lo à força. Assim que entrou no restaurante, foi logo empurrando Mary pro lado e depois descontar sua ira no pobre Goldfield, que só ficou paralisado na mesa e ainda teve de ver sua namorada ir embora, aos berros e resmungos.

**__p__a__r__a__b__é__n__s__G__o__l__d**

Após o incidente maluco no restaurante, Gold se sentiu culpado por causar ciúmes em Marie. Se por um lado é bom, por saber que ela o ama muito, por outro lado é ruim, pois além de ser um sacrifício para ela suportar e compreendê-lo nas horas que Gold fala de Silverhill, agora agüentar em silêncio Mary procurando-o muitas vezes, seja ou para perdoá-la e voltar a namorar com ela, ou seja para propor "escapadas indecentes", como um convite a um motel meio longe do departamento policial, para relembrar os chamados _velhos tempos. _

Goldfield teve de admitir que ainda restava uma gotinha pequenininha de paixão por Copperplain e muitas vezes se viu tentado a cometer um ato de infidelidade rápido!

Contudo, o amor puro e verdadeiro por Marie Anne Hemingway é muito mais forte do que um simples e grave deslize masculino.

Quando anoiteceu, ele foi ao apartamento dela, segurando os seguintes presentes: um buquê de rosas brancas e vermelhas, um disco duplo de vinil dos Beatles, uma caixa de bombons (Maya adora chocolate) e um vestido florido com alças rosinhas. Assim que tocou na campainha, viu sua namorada, com uma fisionomia quase triste.

--O que quer aqui?- perguntou Maya num tom meio raivoso.

--Só quero recuperar seu amor, querida, e pedir desculpas por hoje no restaurante. Mas acho que esses presentes não serão suficientes para tal objetivo. – responde Gold

-Jason você sabe que o presente mais maravilhoso do mundo é você! Só você!

Dito isso, ela o puxa para dentro do apartamento e o beija com muita vontade. Depois do recebimento dos presentes com uma certa relutância e um jantar romântico, os dois resolvem dançar um pouco na sala e durante o embalo eles novamente conversam um pouco.

_Gold:_ -- Maya, ainda está brava pelo acontecimento?

_Maya: _-- Só um pouco, Gold, é sério mesmo: se aquela jornalista te procurar de novo, eu acabo com ela!

_Gold:_ -- Amor, não fala assim. Desse jeito até dá medo. Olha, não tenha mais esse ciúme, juro por tudo que não tenho mais nada com a Mary, entendeu?

Os olhinhos cor de esmeralda de Maya fitaram os de Jason por apenas dois minutos, depois ele segura o queixo da amada tão delicada e deposita muitos outros beijos, mais intensos e cheios de vontade. Sendo beijada, não percebeu que as mãos do técnico de informática estavam acariciando o corpo dela e mais tarde tentava tirar discretamente o vestido. Quando uma das mãos de Gold apalpou um dos seios da ruiva, ela se afasta dele com muito medo e diz:

_Maya:_ -- Não! Eu... por favor, não estou pronta.

_Gold:_ -- Marie, quer dizer que...- foi então que compreendeu o medo dela: Ela é virgem!

_Maya:_ -- Desculpa, mas eu... nunca tive relações...

_Gold: _-- Tudo bem. Te entendo. Eu espero o dia em que estiver pronta para tal... hora. Não se preocupe!

Ditas essas palavras, eles se beijam e Goldfield vai embora. Já Maya volta para o quarto, veste uma camisola e se deita na cama pensativa. Estava envergonhada por falar sobre aquilo a um homem. Logo depois ela pega sua agenda que estava no criado-mudo e folheia todas as páginas até chegar numa data. Ela na realidade queria saber quanto faltava para o aniversário do hacker do Charlie Team, afinal uma data destas não se pode deixar passar despercebido!

--Oh my God! É amanhã!

Ela podia jurar que fosse daqui a uma semana, mas se enganou. Faltava um dia. Um único dia!

Acalmando seus ânimos para em seguida dormir, Maya já tem uma idéia para o que fazer no dia seguinte...

**__P___A___R___A___B___É___N___S___G__O___L___D___F___I___E___L___D**

_22 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2008__ 07H da manhã_

Mesmo acordando todo dia às 07h30, Marie Anne tinha um motivo maior para isso: iniciar o planejamento de uma festa surpresa para Jason Harris. Depois de tomar uma ducha, se arrumar e tomar uma xícara de café, ela pega sua Magnum Taurus prateada e o celular e parte rumo ao departamento de polícia. No caminho, ela aproveita para ligar para um dos novatos do time, Johnny Rico.

--Alô Johnny, é a Maya. Olha hoje não terá treino. Tenho umas coisas a resolver... mas preciso da sua ajuda. É o seguinte...

Não sendo inglês, Goldfield era, sem dúvida, um dos recrutas mais pontuais do CT. Assim que adentrou o escritório da equipe, ele se deparou com o lugar semi-enfeitado para festas e uma faixa enorme escrita:

**PARABÉNS RECRUTA GOLDFIELD!!!**

Depois disso recebeu muitas congratulações e presentes de seus colegas e também um dia de folga por parte do major Redferme e do capitão Flag. Neste momento se aproximam do aniversariante os novatos Johnny e Eduardo Henrrique Barch e o convidam para ir no bar Greenwich. Na saída do MCPD, Johhny aproveita que os dois recrutas conversam para pegar seu celular e enviar uma mensagem a Maya...

"GOLD ESTÁ INDO COMIGO E COM O EDUARDO NO GREENWICH E DEPOIS IREMOS DAR UMA VOLTA PELA CIDADE. APROVEITA AGORA P/ VOCÊ PREPARAR A SUA SURPRESA A ELE!"

_ Johnny "Reo"_

**__p__a__r__a__b__é__n__s__G__o___l__d___f___i___e__l__d**

_09h da manhã, no centro de Metro City_

Maya caminhava por todo centro de Metro City, em busca de lojas de informática para comprar um laptop por um bom preço. Na realidade, a ruiva deu uma boa investigada sobre que presente dar para o namorado e descobriu que ele gostaria de ganhar esse computador próprio. Radiante com essa revelação, Marie pediu naquela hora a Johnny que distraísse Gold para assim, ela poder preparar a "surpresa".

10h30finalmente comprou o presente que tanto procurou. Enquanto aperta o passo, com o objetivo de chegar ao supermercado, Marie sente-se um pouco nervosa, mas no fundo eufórica.

Ela faria seu namorado o homem mais feliz do mundo neste dia!

11h10 Bar Greenwich

--Jason em quem você está pensando?- perguntou Johhny, seu colega e cúmplice de Maya.

--Na Marie. Ela não apareceu hoje no MCPD e nem me ligou. Acho que ela não lembrou.

Mesmo com vontade de contar a verdade apenas para tranqüilizar o técnico de informática do CT, Johnny e Eduardo se mantiveram quietos desta situação, para que nada saísse errado. Era maldoso, mas tinha um motivo nobre...

--Bem... a Maya me ligou hoje dizendo que não irá no departamento porque ficou gripada!—mentiu Eduardo meio a contragosto – mas não se preocupe Jason, ela tá bem e disse que mais tarde te liga.

--Mas vou ver minha namorada hoje à tarde—replicou Goldfield--- não será uma gripezinha que irá me afastar dela. Eu vou e pronto!

--Ei Gold!!—gritaram Eduardo e Johnny em coro.

--Qual é cara? Vamos dar mais umas voltas na cidade, vamos se divertir. E além disso eu mal conheço Metro City.

Entre muitas palavras e pedidos para uma boa diversão pela cidade, Gold aceita, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente estavam "aprontando" alguma coisa, ele preferiu ignorar essa hipótese.

**__p__a__r__a__b__é__n__s__G__o___l__d___f___i___e__l__d**

12h30apê de Marie

Mesmo comendo uma massa já pronta na hora do almoço, Maya estava muito atarantada com milhares de tarefas.

Seu apartamento comum e formal, agora era um salão comemorativo.

Na cozinha, a agente preparava com cuidado o bolo de aniversário, porém, ela estava toda suja de farinha e misturas homogêneas, feitas na batedeira comprada na liquidação da semana passada.

Minutos depois ela deixa a fôrma com a mistura no forno de 180º.

"45 minutos" pensou Marie, cansada e quase desistindo da "festinha". Enquanto descansava no sofá, o celular toca e apreensiva Marie atende. Era Johnny.

_MAYA: --_Alô!

_JOHNNY: _--Marie, o Gold tá querendo te ver. Mas eu e o Eduardo tentamos distraí-lo com outros assuntos e lugares legais… mas você sabe como ele é, teimoso.

_MAYA: __-- Chega,_Reo. Tenta de novo levar ele pra outro lugar e diga que estou em casa tomando remédio...sei lá. Invente qualquer coisa!!! Só não deixa ele vir aqui em casa antes do meu telefonema, entendeu?

_JOHHNY: (_suspirando cansado)—Sim, "Madame".

Desligando o telefone, ela logo recomeça as tarefas, sem dar mais "break".

"Ah... como gostaria de ter uma Rosie pra me ajudar".

Rosie. É o nome do famoso robô serviçal do desenho "os Jetsons".

Realmente seria bom ter uma empregada autônoma dessas...

Quando o bolo ficou pronto, ela começa dar início aos decorativos pra bolos. Durante o processo, lembrou-se de algo muito interessante, acontecido numa época um pouco conturbada, devido a certos fatos que desejou esquecê-los:

**FLASHBACK ON:**

"_12 de setembro de 2006, Maya faria 21 aninhos. Ela estava na sua casa, recém-reformada por causa do terrorismo sofrido meses atrás. Lendo calmamente uma revista e totalmente distraída de tudo ao seu redor, o telefone da sua casa toca e atendendo sem preocupação:_

_Maya:--Alô?_

_Rob:--Maya sou eu, Rob. Por favor venha me ajudar..._

_Aquele pedido disparou o coração dela. Era como se o mesmo ataque à sua casa na qual sua mãe fora a vitima estivesse agora ocorrendo no escritório da Scotland Yard._

_Sem demora apanhou sua Beretta 9mm, uma jaqueta leve e saiu de casa às pressas. Maya queria chorar de pânico no caminho, porém sua moral não a deixava se entregar ao desespero. Suas botas causavam um ruído chamativo depois que entrou no escritório. Com jeitinho bem silencioso, abriu a porta cuidadosamente e com a arma apontada pronta pra atirar, ela caminha devagar na escuridão daquele lugar. Tentou acalmar seu coração, mas era impossível. Estava tensa. _

_Foi então que surgiu uma sombra masculina, a se aproximar e depois ligar a luz do recinto policial._

_E para sua surpresa seus amigos e colegas gritaram com alegria "SURPRESA" e logo apareceu Rob trazendo o bolo de aniversário e presentes para sua amada._

_Naquele momento, a moça corou violentamente de vergonha. Havia saído com pressa e armada com aquela pistola. Mesmo com essas circunstâncias, Marie se divertiu._

_--Obrigada pessoal!—falou em sua voz firme e exibindo um sorriso cheio de emoção, pelos seus amigos e colegas por ajudarem-na num momento tão delicado em sua vida."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ah, seu aniversário de 21 anos...

O bolo estava terminado, os enfeites prontos, disparadores de serpentina ao seu alcance, uma buzina louca na mesa, para agitar. É! Tudo estava preparado... exceto os presentes.

---Ai que droga!—praguejou Maya, ao ver os dois pacotes bem à vista na sala. –ai...agora levarei mais tempo pra embrulhar isso!

13h no Metrostate Park

Os 3 CT's ainda passeavam no parque, conversando de forma descontraída. Mas Goldfield ainda pensava em sua Marie. "que vontade de ligar, mas deve estar dormindo...melhor não acordá-la."

Pensou o hacker.

16h45 apê da Marie

--Ufa! Que bom, terminado a tempo. Agora é com você, Maya!—finalizou Freelancer ao sair do apê da colega.

Antes deste acontecimento, como sempre Maya mostrou ser uma desajeitada quando se tratava de embrulhar coisas.

Eram papéis de presentes rasgados e picotados espalhados nos cantos, fitas adesivas nos armários. Parecia que uma ventania passara por ali. Quando era 16h, a agente ligou para a médica do CT para ajudar nas caixas. Depois de esclarecido, Freelancer concorda no auxílio festivo de Maya, até encerrar naquela hora.

--Agora só falta euzinha aqui!!! Yeah!

Dito isso, ela corre para o quarto, escolhe sua melhor roupa e logo parte para o banheiro. Ah! Como é bom sentir aquela água escorrer por todo o corpo. Era uma purificação sagrada em sua alma.

Logo após o banho e secar o corpo, Maya liga para Johnny.

"Eu espero que não deixe Gold bêbado Johnny Rico!", imaginou a britânica, com receio de que seu namorado iria aparecer na porta todo cambaleante.

17h12no fliperama de Metro City

Realmente ir a uma área de jogos eletrônicos não era idéia do aniversariante. E sim dos amigos, afim de dar continuidade à "missão festiva" até a segunda ordem: a de retirada!

Maya: Johnny, agora sim. Está cumprida!

Johnny: quer dizer que estamos liberados?

Maya: Sim amigo! E obrigada por você e o Eduardo me ajudarem e, ah, amanhã terá o bolinho para vocês e a equipe toda!

Johnny: Pow valeu, hein! Obrigado! E agora? Como fará pro Romeu aparecer ai?

Maya: Eu já tenho algo em mente e quanto a você e o Edu já estão dispensados. E obrigada!

**__p__a__r__a__b__é__n__s__G__o___l__d___f___i___e__l__d**

Foi então, depois do papo rápido com o colega, que a ruiva liga para Gold.

Maya: Alô Gold?

Gold: Amor, o que houve com você? Melhorou agora?

Maya (disfarçando): Uh..sim! Amor pode vir aqui em casa?

Gold: Vou até voando para sua casa. Me espera.

Desligando o telefone, o engenheiro corre como um relâmpago até chegar no prédio onde sua namorada mora. Subindo ligeiro nos andares, Goldfield bate na porta nervoso.

"É agora!" pensa Marie, bem ansiosa.

Quando a porta se abriu, ele adentra a sala da moça e fica totalmente espantado ao ver o que tinha: uma sala pronta para festa particular e uma faixa escrita "EU TE AMO JASON! PARABÉNS".

Aquilo tudo era o bastante para deixar o hacker e escritor do CT muito feliz, e num acesso de tamanha felicidade a agarrou pela cintura e arrancou um super beijo cheio de paixão e gratidão.

--Feliz aniversário meu amor! E desculpa pelas mentiras de estar gripada é que eu queria preparar uma surpresa a você! –disse Maya agarrada no pescoço do amado.

--Tudo bem amor, eu te perdôo por isso! E tem mais surpresa?—perguntou um ansioso Goldfield

--Tem sim, está ali no sofá.

Ele logo abre os presentes e vê um laptop novinho em folha.

--Amor, como conseguiu esse PC?—perguntou todo espantado pelo aparelho.

---Ora Gold, eu juntei o meu salário e comprei essa belezinha. Vieram junto esses programas e esse modem! Agora amor, é com você! Faça o que quiser!

Gold estava emocionado. Nenhuma mulher foi tão gentil e delicada com ele. Mas havia outro presente: uma coleção de livros de espionagem para completar o acervo "cultural" de Gold.

Após a degustação do bolo de aniversário e umas danças românticas, Maya toda sedutora em seu vestido vermelho, fala no ouvido dele:

--Tem um 3º presente amor!—falou suave.

--Qual? Onde?

--Está lá no quarto! E será uma noite juntos—responde Maya.

Quando entraram no quarto o casal trocou beijos, abraços e caricias, até começarem se despirem e deitarem na cama, onde o amor e a paixão se uniram naquelas trocas de caricias.

Mesmo sendo inexperiente, Maya se entregou ao amado com confiança e certa de que ele era o seu grande amor. Já Gold, tinha um karma negativo perante as mulheres, mas um pouco de experiência naquela área. Ambos eram adolescentes em espírito, mas adultos em idade.

Depois de atingirem o clímax da paixão, o casal descansa abraçado um no outro com os corpos suados. Estavam felizes.

--Uau! Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom!---falou Maya um pouco cansada.

--Eu diria que esse foi o melhor "presente" que já ganhei!—sibilou Goldfield sorrindo.

Mais uma vez os dois se beijam com muitíssima intensidade, certos de que além do amor, tinham um desejo enorme de estarem sempre juntos e que nada podia separá-los!

FIM


End file.
